Kuroto Dan
Prototype Counterpart |type = Mysterious (Ghost) Anti-Villain/Anti-Hero (Ex-Aid) |label = Kamen Rider Genm |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm |image2 = }} is the CEO of Genm Corp.. He is also the true identity of , also colloquially known as the . History Past Kuroto has been CEO of Genm Corp. for at least five years. He was present during Zero Day, when the Bugster emerged from the glitches in ten of the games his company was developing. Working with the Ministry of Health, Kuroto helped design the Gashats and Gamer Driver as a countermeasure to the Bugster, managing to keep Zero Day hidden from the public eye. During Zero Day, Kuroto Assign CR Radiologist at that time, Taiga Hanaya to become the first Doctor rider, giving him Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and also a Gamer driver. However, upon his defeat to Graphite, Taiga left CR, also his gashat and Gamer driver as well. Two years later Kuroto was confronted by Kiriya Kujo, a coroner who had found out about Zero Day. Kiriya was given a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat in exchange for his silence. Second Bugster Outbreak Five years after Zero Day, Genm Corp. had finally completed one of the ten games, Mighty Action X. At the press release, the Salty Bugster emerged from Sota Suyama. The Bugster was defeated by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Soon after the incident, Kuroto met with Kyotaro Hinata. Hinata thanked Kuroto for providing the Driver and Gashats. Kuroto responded humbly before asking how the incident was covered up. Sometime later, Kuroto appeared as Genm to interrupt Ex-Aid and Brave's fight against Aranbura. He attacked the two riders, allowing the Bugster virus to escape. After the incident, he was approached by Taiga Hanaya, who had been the rider during the first outbreak. After receiving large piles of cash, Kuroto gave Taiga a new Driver, along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Kuroto was confronted by Hiiro Kagami soon after CR learned that Taiga was a Rider again. Kuroto acknowledged the incident that cost Taiga his medical license, but defended his decision, saying that Taiga was both compatible and capable. Kuroto came to CR later to apologize, claiming that he underestimated Taiga and didn't predict the latter would take Emu's Gashat. He assured Hiiro that there would be more Gashats ready within a few days. He interrupted Brave and Snipe's fight as Genm, depleting their Rider Gauges. After Ex-Aid and Lazer defeated the Motors Bugster, he finished the monster off to prevent Lazer from getting a sample to study. Using the Shakariki Sports Gashat, he upgraded to Sports Action Gamer Level 3, taking out Ex-Aid and Lazer with one move. Black Ex-Aid True Identity Dan calls Poppi Pipopapo and informs her that the newly-developed Gashats are all stolen by a hooded man. Dan also Encountering Ghost Without speaking a word, he arrives already transformed into Level 2 as Deep Specter and Necrom are fighting a group of Gamma Commandos and Superiors. He joins in fighting the Gamma, summoning his bike with the Shakariki Sports Gashat before performing a Critical Strike finisher to clear away the Gamma, immediately riding away. For unknown reasons, he stands holding the Shakariki Sports Gashat while looking upon the city during a lightning storm. Later, he triggers the Gashat and a purple digital circle expands from him, but it and the Gashat are pulled into a Gamma Hole resembling a Great Eye interface. When Ayumu steps out holding the Gashat, Genm tries taking it back, but is interrupted by Makoto and Alain, recognizing him from earlier. He fights Specter and Necrom using the Gashacon Bugvisor, disappearing when they counter with the Gan Gun Hand and Catcher. The sketch Ayumu drew of Genm later leads Ghost to mistakenly attack the near-identical Ex-Aid when the Rider tries saving Ayumu from a group of Bugster Viruses and retrieve the Shakiriki Sports Gashat, but a sudden attack by Genm shows Ghost his mistake. The attack knocked away the Gashat, which he takes back before fading into thin air. Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Kuroto Dan calls Poppi Pipopapo and orders her to record Emu's specs using his specialized VR for later use. After a point of time, Kuroto Dan visits CR, only to be intercepted by Taiga Hanaya, who demanded him to simulate him by using the VR. Dan actually wants to record Emu's specs again, but Taiga had confiscated Emu's Gashat beforehands. Disappointed, Dan prepares to leave, only to be threatened by Taiga to expose the Protoype Gashats responsible for the Zero Day incident to the public. Leaving him with no choice, Dan finally simulates Taiga, but only once. After the simulation ends, Taiga ask him to give the data later and to relay his rematch acceptance challenge to Emu before he left, leaving Dan speechless. As Kuroto Dan visits CR again, Hiiro had been waiting for him in front of the CR Lift. Hiiro demands Dan to simulate him because he can't accept his defeat to Genm. As Hiiro asks what Gashat did Genm use, Dan says that Genm uses the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, which basically had the same ability perimeter as Ex-Aid. Hearing this, Hiiro became flustered and demanded Dan to simulate him right now. Dan finally agrees to simulate Hiiro. At the simulation, Dan changes the enemy to Genm and sets the difficulties to Easy (presumably to hinder him for leaking Genm's true power to Hiiro). After the simulation ends, Dan decided to refuse recording Hiiro's data for his own good before he left. During Kiriya is recovering from his injuries late at night in the hospital, Dan forces him to use the VR and simulate him while he is unconscious. He then orders Kiriya to transform in order to collect his data, and stated that the simulation is a game he created, which allows no escape from him. However, Kiriya thinks he is lying, but had no choice but to listen to Dan's commands. Dan then for unknown reasons, controls Kiriya's movements to transform into Level 1 and Level 2, while threatening that he will let him pay the price of knowing his identity. After that, he takes the Bakusou Bike Gashat out of Kiriya's Gamer Driver and inserted it into the Kimewaza Slot Holder, thus activating the finisher. However, during this time, he did not sit onto Lazer, causing Lazer to accelerate uncontrollably on his own and crashing into a wall, ending the simulation. Before he left, he threatens Kiriya to stay away from him, causing him to tremble in fear. After a point of time from simulating Kiriya, Dan was by himself at his office late at night. He then decided to use the VR on himself and plugged his Proto Mighty Action X Gashat in the simulation device, thus starting the simulation. At the simulation, he was surprised to find out Graphite was there as well. He then questions Graphite about him almost spoiling his identity as Genm, which the latter replied that no one cares about that. Dan then gets upset and holds his equipment up, which lets Graphite to be confused. He then transforms into Kamen Rider Genm Level 1 and Level 2. After that, he pulls his Gashat out, plugged it into his Kimewaza Slot Holder and presses the switch, ready to activate his Critical Strike finisher. Graphite questions him if he is serious about this, which the latter replied he definitely is. He presses the switch again, activates his finisher, and defeats Graphite, ending the simulation. Returning back to his office, while he pulled the Gashat out of the simulation device, he laughed madly and stated that no one will interfere in his way. He claimed that he will create the ultimate game. The chapter then ends with him holding the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat in front of the Mighty Action X poster. Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Personality To the CR he appears to be a polite and humble man, who despite having a sense of sympathy and compassion, makes decisions that are of questionable morality but in some ways practical. But behind closed doors, Kuroto's real self is shown to be a psychotic and heartless narcissist, who believes that survival of the fittest is the only thing that matters in battle. And adding the CEO's already demented behavior, is his cold-blooded and murderous side and ruthless determination, which is demonstrated by the fact, that Kuroto is willing to kill anyone who hinders his goals regardless of whether they are humans or Bugsters. In spite of his ruthlessness and instability, Kuroto does have a sense of self-control, allowing him to manipulate others and maintain his facade of goodness. He's also a genius, able to scheme to make Kiriya unbelievable anymore since the latter know his true identity. Powers and Abilities As stated by him, Genm's perimeter is the same as Ex-Aid's. So his overwhelming power didn't come from his equipment, but his own combat experience and ability. This is shown when he easily defeated some of the Ex-Aid Riders, even veterans like Taiga Hanaya, many times. He's even on par with Kamen Riders Specter and Necrom, even while the former is in his strongest form. ;Bicycle Proficiency: He is extremely skilled in bicycling, which allows him to effectively use his Sports Gamer bicycle as both a weapon and a transport to defeat a large group of Gamma Commandos and Superiors. ;Close Combat Skills: He has proven himself to be a formidable combatant, as he easily overwhelmed two Ghost Riders at once. ;Quick Retreat: Through unknown means, after he recovered his Shakariki Sports Gashat, he faded into thin air. This is also shown when he decided to save Aranbura and Collabos. Levels *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Genm's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 2, 6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm), Ex-Aid 8 - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melée attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: ** : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. ** : Genm stikes the enemy with his Sports Gamer bike. *Gashacon Bugvisor finisher: ** ***'Beamgun:' ***'Chainsaw:' Appearances: Ghost Episodes 49, 50, Ex-Aid Episode 2, 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer, Genm), Ex-Aid 7, 8 - Level 3= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Genm, becoming part of his armor. All of Genm's stats are raised, placing him above any riders at Level 2. This form's finisher is the : Genm throws a wheel from the Sports Gamer at the enemy for a spinning slash. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8 }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor - Standard sidearm weapon. Vehicles *Sports Gamer - Genm's Rider Machine summoned by the Shakariki Sports Gashat. *Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 - Lazer's Rider Machine Mode that Genm can use to ride. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Kuroto Dan is portrayed by As Kamen Rider Genm, his suit actor is in Level 1 and in Level 2, his bike action suit actor is . Notes *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' is a game & doctor themed series; although Kuroto is a CEO of a game company, his actor is a licensed pharmacist in real life. *His Level 1 and Level 2 suits are recolors of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Level 1 and Level 2 suits. **As this is a gaming themed Rider series, the recolor is a reference to palette swap characters often seen in Fighting games, which is one of the motifs of Ex-Aid. *He follows both the dark Kamen Rider trope and the evil counterpart trope, which while the meta-trope of dark riders, is often associated with video games, the most relevant example being Akuma from the series. **He also follows Chase as one of the few characters to use a prototype of the main rider's Collectible Device, and their suit colors are black and purple. **Following the gaming theme, Genm is also similar to Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising due to both being Dark versions of the primary hero that use prototype versions of their equipment (in Dark Pit's case, he uses a prototype of Pit's main bow as his favorite weapon) *He is the first Kamen Rider that is not the protagonist to debut in the previous series. *He is the first Rider to have a bicycle as his main Rider Machine, unlike previous one-time bicycle users, Beast and Double. **His Sports Action Gamer Level 3 is similar to Specter Houdini Damashii as well as Drive Type Tridoron, as all of these forms are made from the combination of the Kamen Rider and his Rider Machine. *Original scans showed Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3 wearing blinkers. *Despite being a prototype, he is able to beat Ex-Aid. This makes him similar to from whose prototype status is revealed some episodes after his introduction. *Kuroto Dan is similar to Takatora Kureshima, in which both of them are top executives of their respective corporations who became riders and are one of the strongest fighters among the Kamen Riders of their respective series. However his personality has more similarities to Tenjuro Banno and Mitsuzane Kureshima (in the Overlord saga and Forbidden Fruit saga), in which he would ally with nonhuman enemies, deceive the protagonist, and try to eliminate Riders who he deems to be threat to his goals. **But his role is more like Kamen Rider Kabuki's role as an ally to the heroic Kamen Riders, who is secretly the antagonist. Appearances References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Leader Category:Allies Category:Rider Creator Category:Antivillains Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains